


Nuka-World Sell Out

by Beckon



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Amputee Male Survivor, Anal Fingering, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Foreplay, Handcuffs, Just the leg though, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Mostly porn, Multiple Orgasms, Nuka Girl Rocketsuit, Nuka World, Nuka-Cola vs Vim! debate, Nuka-Girl/Overboss, Oral Sex, Pegging, Potential Spoilers, Prosthetic Limb, Riding Crop, Rimming, Roleplay, Some Plot, Strap-Ons, Teasing, husband/wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckon/pseuds/Beckon
Summary: Her lips nearly throbbed with the sharp grin that came to her as she watched him step into her perfect line of sight. Her entire body felt like it turned on her as she felt the immediate sense of heat flood through her belly and loins."Oh baby," Luka whistled, leaning back now as she took him in full sight. "You know, I still can't believe that I managed to find one of the original Nuka-Girl costumes to begin with- but to find TWO of them? I struck lucky." She let herself slowly eye him over once more. "And to have one of them just happen to fit you..."(A.K.A. Intense banging in the Nuka-Girl rocket suit).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so let me just get it out of the way and say that a LOT of what goes on in this story is my first time writing it, so I apologize if it's not up to par. Long story short, I had a two-week art test that I stressed over for work, and this was my stress reliever that I sort of typed up here or there to keep from going insane. Didn't think I'd actually do anything with it, but lo and behold I did.
> 
> The Husband-Wife Sole Survivors I used here are the same ones from 'Letters and Survivors' and 'Reaching and Wanting to Run'. I mentioned the other in both stories, and ended up really liking them together. And while I probably should've started off introducing them with a more proper story... I didn't. 
> 
> So, enjoy the ridiculous Nuka-Girl banging porn (I am very surprised that no one else has used this theme yet).

Balancing the rickety chair back on two legs, Luka tried to stay focused on keeping balance, and avoiding a nasty head injury.

She tried to stay focused on the sparingly furnished Fizztop Grille around her, courtesy of the former Overboss, rather than on the closed elevator doors just to her right and behind the open bar. Using her loose, yet growing knowledge over mechanical things, she managed to shut it down for the time being- refusing entry to anyone from the bottom floor. She had also shut down the makeshift gondola, and had it nicely secured to the Grille's open balcony, removing the secondary entrance to the Grille as well.

It made for a nice, isolated afternoon- even with the occasional shouting from below whenever someone tried to get her attention.

Which she duly ignored.

Luka groaned quietly to herself as she spared a glance to the closed elevator once more- biting her tongue at the knowledge that it was currently being used as a makeshift dressing room for the time being. That the person on the other side of those doors was slipping into something a little ' _special_ ' for her, and _only_ her; hence why she had gone out of her way to close the entire Grille down.

It felt like she had to physically restrain herself from calling out and asking if he was finished yet.

Elijah had already gotten testy with her the last time she had asked though, and she figured if she kept pushing his buttons he'd make the experience more difficult for her.

So with a hefty sigh, she resolved to letting him come out when he was good and ready- after all, with the treat she had planned, she didn't want to rush him.

But the minutes kept going by, and the anticipation knotting in her stomach was almost getting to be too much. Luka tried to busy her hands with whatever she had lying around- a souvenir cup or two, a Nuka-Bear she had taken from one of the arcade games, a deck of Nuka-cards, and what might've been a small riding crop she had scavenged from the Pack earlier that day. She nearly prided herself on successfully snagging the tool when no one was looking, and sneaking it out of the Pack's corner without drawing the slightest suspicion.

The odd, animalistic group had several wildlife creatures locked up in the multiple cages around their wing of the park- no doubt for use in their organized cage matches. And while Luka was against such forms of entertainment, she didn't feel like she could step in on Mason's territory just yet; he was already harping on her for making him release the prisoners he had kept in cages and collars.

She was still having to dig her heels into this place, and make sure that everyone knew who was actually in charge here, but too quick in doing so would land an even larger target on her back. Not that she was necessarily afraid- after all, both the Institute and Brotherhood had painted a target on her as well, and look who was still standing amongst the ashes.

Still, she didn't like the idea of the Pack using the crop against the timid Rad-Gazelle that spent most of its time huddled in the corner of its enclosure. She toyed with the idea of releasing it, but it wouldn't nearly be as easy as escaping with the crop- and as long as she had the crop with her, she felt like she was doing something for the enslaved creature.

(She liked to entertain the idea of hitting Mason across the face with it the next time she met privately with him).

It had taken her weeks to secure Nuka-World.

Weeks of careful, calculated planning as she moved from one park to the next, and to the next.

She had them all cleared out for the time being, and had reluctantly assigned each Raider group to one- although she choose to keep the Safari Zone for herself to keep things equal, despite the grumbling from Mason for doing so. For now, the three groups seemed to be... tolerating one another a little better, making it a little easier to get things done. And with new territories to tend to, each group was too busy setting up shop, and doing repairs on each park to really get under one another's skin again.

To them, they were finally seeing her as the proper Overboss that they needed; the one who could put action where her mouth was, and essentially get shit done around here.

To her, however, each park separated the pack.

It would make them easier to overrun and destroy.

Luka could eliminate one without riling up the others, eventually working her way through each group until she was the only one left standing. She had already made her hatred of the desecration of the amusement park well known- and Porter had made a grave, grave mistake of trusting her to unify the Raiders here. Now she had, ultimately, done her job of doing so, but her plans weren't finished yet.

She was just waiting on proper reinforcements to arrive, and then... _boom_.

Goodbye, Operators.

Goodbye, Disciples.

Goodbye, Pack.

And good-riddance to all Raiders.

As if she, the Minutemen General, would allow for Raiders to have free-reign over Nuka-World.

As if she would allow them to lure more and more innocent people here.

As if she would let them control this place when... she herself could fix it up the way it deserved to be, and have it open to all of the Commonwealth- the way it should be.

After all, she knew that Shaun would love this place, as would all the kids of the Commonwealth- what with plenty of games and rides to go around. It would be a bright, stark difference to the dusty out-world of the Commonwealth.

Nuka-World needed to be a safe haven from the Hell that this world was now.

It didn't need to be some Raider's money bank.

The sound of the elevator doors dinging as they opened had her dropping her chair all too quickly back onto four legs again- nearly throwing herself out of the seat.

"Alright, alright, don't get your horses all tangled up- or whatever that saying is," Elijah started, as he stepped out of the elevator; his form mostly blocked by the extensive bar counter in the middle of the room between them. "And don't expect anything magical with this- I haven't exactly shaved in a few hundred years."

Luka snorted back a soft laugh at his touch of sarcasm, and watched with bitten lips as he made his way around the counter- eventually stepping into the light of the low sun coming in through the panorama windows of the Grille.

She had been in the middle of planning, and carefully scheduling her proper takeover of Nuka-World, but... she had been here for weeks, and had gotten a little homesick. It took her days to convince Elijah to travel out to her- ensuring him safe passage with the Raiders. Of course, he had been the one dragging his feet for the most part- constantly insisting that even two hundred years after the bombs dropped, the last place he would ever want to be was Nuka-World.

(His hatred of Nuka-Cola overall had yet to be dampened by a two hundred year frozen time period).

But she eventually broke him down and convinced him to come anyways- and had barely been able to contain herself for his arrival.

Her lips nearly throbbed with the sharp grin that came to her as she watched him step into her perfect line of sight. Her entire body felt like it turned on her as she felt the immediate sense of heat flood through her belly and loins.

"Oh baby," she whistled, leaning back now as she took him in full sight. "You know, I still can't believe that I managed to find one of the original Nuka-Girl costumes to begin with- but to find TWO of them? I struck lucky." She let herself slowly eye him over once more. "And to have one of them just happen to fit you..."

Elijah rolled his eyes, but barely hid his own grin at her obvious reaction, not to mention attraction, to the slim-fitting uniform. "Honestly, I can't believe I'm actually wearing this damn thing for you," he started, one hand moving to tug at the makeshift skirt of the costume- using his arm to partly block his groin from her sight. "Or that it actually fits rather well given the circumstances. You could've at least given me a few more inches to work with though."

The first costume had been found in the trademark Nuka-Galaxy rollercoaster ride- one that Luka remembered riding again and again her first time here a couple hundred years before. She had ended up riding it so much that she made herself sick and passed out on one of the benches outside.

The second costume had actually been found in the World of Refreshment, where one of the employees had apparently gotten ahold of a spare Nuka-Girl costume and used it to prank visitors during the ride. It had been a little damaged when Luka found it, but a little cutting and sewing on her own had managed to salvage most of it. The fitted pants had been torn, so she cut them off at the thigh, cut them up along the middle seam and sewed them down the front- creating a Nuka-Girl skirt out of it.

One that hugged and clung to Elijah's hips and thighs rather well- showcasing his pale, firm legs peeking out from underneath the thigh-high boots.

The mid-riff top provided a delightful peek at the dark cluster of hair that trailed down from his naval until it disappeared beneath the waistband of the skirt. The sharp cut of the high-sitting collar revealed the slight push of his chest, creating a mild illusion of cleavage. And the overall fitted tightness of the material made it difficult to not notice how the shape of his pecs pressed out against the thin fabric.

"Seriously though, can you see my dick in this?" Elijah started, as he moved to readjust the collar with his free hand- still keeping the skirt pulled down with his other. "I feel like this skirt is way too short for my dick."

"Honey, you can barely hide your dick in a pair of jeans- you think that little skirt is going to do anything different?" Luka offered, watching as he seemed forced to give her an acknowledging shrug. "Do a little spin for me, let me see the backside of it," she suggested, watching as he did just that, allowing her to see how the skirt clung to his firm ass, and showed off the subtle dimples of his hips. "Those heels are making your legs and ass look so good," she mused, unable to fight off the ache in her cheeks at her constant grin.

"Admire them while you can," Elijah spoke, as he turned back around to face her, "I don't foresee myself keeping them on for long. The military put a lot of work into making state-of-the-art prosthetics, but I don't think they added 'heels' into their lists of supports."

"I told you you should've asked for a high-heel addition," she reminded.

"Yes, because that request would've been taken seriously."

He certainly earned credit for putting the heeled boots on in the first place, but doing so with a prosthetic right leg certainly earned him some bonus points. She reminded herself to be careful with it though, and to make sure to pay attention to any signs of discomfort. The outfit was nice in every regard, but she didn't want him to put any unnecessary amounts of strain on his stunted knee.

Luka chuckled and let herself take him in all over again, unable to look away from how the outfit exposed his thighs, abdomen, and chest. And once more, she felt that sense of heat rush underneath her skin. They dabbled from time to time in role-play, and playing dress-up, but had never gotten that far into it; they were both a little too giggly to make any sort of role-play story stick.

But here in the Commonwealth, anything seemed to go.

And here, at the top of the Fizztop Grille, time was endless.

Leaning back into her chair, Luka pushed her legs out, spreading them some, before she lightly patted at her opened thighs. "Why don't you bring your cute self over here, and show momma a good time."

Elijah laughed, but followed up on her offer anyways. "What kind of good time are you looking for?" he teased, as one hand moved to the back of her chair, before he eased himself down into her lap- straddling her open thighs with his own.

The skirt hiked up against his thighs at the motion, which was something she couldn't help but to notice. The thin material was barely able to stretch itself around the opened position of his legs, straining itself against the curve of his thighs.

He hooked his legs to the back legs of the chair, anchoring himself to it now, and settling his weight on her as he settled in.

"Seriously though, isn't this too short?"

Still grinning, Luka moved her hands to Elijah's warm thighs and rubbed short circles against them with her palms. "I'm the only one who's going to be seeing you in this, so what does it matter?" she offered in response, tilting her head back to meet his warm, amber eyes. "It looks pretty good to me- although we really won't know for certain until we test it out."

"Is that so?" he mused, shifting slightly to better sit against her thighs now. "And just how are we going to do that, Overboss?"

He knew how much she despised being forced into this job.

She had called back home to him every chance she could just to complain about it, and keep him updated on what was going on.

And yet, he seemed rather entertained by her new title now.

"I am going to run Nuka-World," Luka whispered, as she circled her hands up along his thighs, gently raking her fingers against his skin. It was difficult to not notice the slight bulge underneath his skirt now- the slight tent of the thin material. She pushed her palms further up along his legs, bundling the skirt against her wrists, before she moved her hands around his thighs- easing the skirt out from being compressed underneath him. She caught the slight lift of his thighs to aid with the motion, allowing her to slide the fabric out and over the curve of his ass. "And I am going to fuck Nuka-Girl while I'm at it."

Elijah snorted slightly, trying to maintain his composure, only for it to dissolve into laughter.

"You're fucking shameless," he started. "I love it- tell me more."

She moved one hand to stroke his bulge through the skirt, feeling the way he pressed himself up against her hand. "Nuka-World can wait for me," Luka started, before she eased the skirt up and over his cock, causing it to spring free. "Nuka-Girl, however, cannot."

Elijah groaned as she wrapped her fingers around him and slowly began stroking him- letting the girth of him fill her palm. He pressed his hips against her, half-stroking himself against her hand as he lightly gyrated against her thighs. "Don't get the costume dirty," he reminded.

After all the work and the luck that had been put into finding it, she couldn't fathom doing so- although some things couldn't be avoided. The uniform was already a little dingy and dirty to begin with.

"I won't," she assured, as she felt his cock twitch in her grasp. "In fact, I want to keep you in the costume for a little longer, so maybe I should just stop what I'm doing," she teased, letting her fingers slow down- only to feel him press himself harder against her.

"Let's not- let's not get crazy now," Elijah objected. "After all, if you want to t-take this place over proper, like I know you do, you gotta work on keeping everyone happy."

Luka chuckled lightly as she moved her free hand to his chest, and gently grope at the obvious shape of his pec through the shirt- catching the slight red blush that rushed to Elijah's face at the touch. Her thumb grazed the slight tent of where his nipple was, and subtly rubbed it through the thin material; and she got to watch as it slowly perked out against the shirt. "Is that so?" she questioned. "I suppose as Overboss I should work to keep certain civilians happy around here."

"It would be... advised," he whispered- his voice a little on the breathy side now.

She gave him an amused look of agreement, before she dropped her hand to where she had hastily shoved the riding crop behind her when Elijah came out of the elevator. Her thumb pressed against the tip of his cock, watching as precum dribbled out and spilled down against his shaft, partly spilling against her hand as it did so. She kept her eyes locked on his, taking in the slow, semi-controlled breaths he was trying to focus on. Taking in the way he was trying to ignore the now wet motions of her hand against his cock, although the occasional downward flicker of the eyes gave him away.

"Do you want the Overboss to pleasure you?" Luka asked, watching as Elijah nodded- a little too preoccupied with her hand against his cock to focus on forming any words. That simply wouldn't do though. "Say it," she whispered, squeezing her fingers against him, and causing him to shiver slightly on her thighs. "I want to hear you say it."

"Y-Yes."

Luka let the tip of the riding crop trail up along his leg, following the leather of his boot before she brushed it against the bare skin of his thigh. He hardly seemed to notice it though, even as she slid it up and around to where his skirt had barely been bundled up over his backside. She traced small circles with crop against his skin- using her repetitive strokes to keep him more preoccupied on what was in front of him.

But a single, quick flick of the wrist had the crop popping against his skin- just hard enough to catch his attention now.

Just hard enough to garner a surprised gasp from behind his lips.

"The Overboss controls Nuka-World inside and out," Luka started, circling his skin once more- taking note of his obvious attention to the crop now. "Everyone here listens to me. Everyone here obeys me. The same will go for you, is that understood?"

Another short strike from the crop had his hips slightly digging into her thighs.

"Yes."

"You listen to and obey everything I say and tell you," she continued, catching the slight shiver that ran through him as she let the crop trail up and down the side of his bare thigh. "From here on out, you're sort of like my little prisoner, yes?"

Another hit.

"Yes-"

She interrupted him with a fourth strike- catching the slight whine as she struck the same spot twice.

"Yes, what?"

Elijah seemed to take a moment to catch his breath- caught between the less-than-subtle taps that were leaving collective red marks against his left cheek, and the still consistent pumping of her hand against his cock. His face was flushed a little more red this time; lips parted with the heavy breaths that left his chest slightly constricting against the tight shirt.

"Yes, _Overboss_."

Luka offered a brief smile as she reached up and grabbed him by the collar, before she pulled him down into a brief kiss- feeling the way he eagerly pressed himself to her lips. She held him down to her, but didn't part her lips, even at his insistence, and instead took her time with nibbling at his own. "I think this little reunion of ours is going to be fun," she whispered.

"As much as I like the new crop, a little warning next time would be nice," he slightly huffed, no doubt feeling the stinging of his skin now.

"You love surprises," she replied, nipping at his lower lip, before she gently suckled on it- winning back some points for herself. Only to lose them as she slowly unwrapped her fingers from around his cock. "Now get to your feet, Nuka-Cutie."

"Oh come on-" the obvious hint of disappointment in his voice was easy to hear.

And the lack of warmth against his cock seemed to be enough to distract him from the horrible Nuka-themed pet name she had given him.

"Ah, ah," Luka teased, as she pressed the tip of the crop against him once more- causing Elijah to silence himself rather than earn himself a fifth strike. "The Overboss doesn't do well with complaining- and you wouldn't want to cross me, now would you?" She moved the crop to press against his exposed abdomen, before she lightly tapped it against the curve of his shaft- causing him to pull in a sharp inhale. "Because I can guarantee that you wouldn't like my type of punishment."

"Are you going to take my prosthetic again?"

She couldn't help but to snort slightly at the break in play; this was why they could never keep the illusion going for very long. "No- and I told you before that that was an accident."

"I really don't see how."

Luka laughed now at his persistence regarding the matter, before she lightly smacked her open palm against the outer curve of his thigh. "Come now, Nuka-Girl, let's get a move on, shall we?"

Elijah gave a brief roll of his eyes before he unhooked his legs from the chair and slowly got to his feet.

One hand slightly pulled back down on the skirt- giving himself some form of thin modesty.

She got to her feet soon after, sliding the riding crop into the loops of her pants, before she moved her hands to his waist and turned him around so that his back was facing her. She grabbed him by the wrists next and pulled his arms back- pulling him down just slightly against her so that her lips could reach his ear. "The Overboss has some nice plans in store for you, baby."

"Is that so?" Elijah started, bending back easily with her. "I don't have a choice in this, do I?"

"You got the choice to move, or I make you," Luka offered, as she moved one hand to grab and squeeze at his slightly reddened asscheek. She heard him let out what might've been a slight squeal at the grope, before she jerked him into the direction of the closest bed.

He stumbled slightly with the sudden motion, before he caught his footing and walked with her. The floorboards creaked with each step- a little louder with him given his heavier right leg.

"There's nothing that says power quite like having the spokesperson of Nuka-World itself all to my bidding," she whispered, keeping up her charade as she lead him to the other end of the room, and up the short flight of makeshift stairs. She had repurposed the bed with some scavenged Nuka flags and such from around the park- making herself a makeshift set of Nuka-themed sheets to cover the filthy mattress.

(And considering Colter had originally slept in the same bed, she did what she could to keep herself somewhat separated from it).

She got Elijah up the short set of stairs and stopped him at the foot of the bed, before she released him- noting that he didn't move, or even so much as uncross his arms from where she had been pinning them to his back. Quick fingers grabbed the pair of handcuffs from the chest nearby- trying not to think of why Colter, or whoever, had stored them here to begin with. Whatever the reasons were, she wasn't interested; she had already sterilized them as best she could just to get rid of whatever memories might've still been attached to them.

Turning Elijah back around to face her, Luka pulled his hands forward, before she slipped the cuffs over his wrists and secured them.

With a soft push of her hands against his waist, she had him seated on the edge of the thick mattress.

"Isn't that right?"

Luka watched as Elijah eyed her over, clearly taking in her own harness attire that she preferred when she wasn't decked out in armor. He had easily admitted before that it was his favorite look on her- no doubt for the straps and slight bundle of fabric that loosely served as a shirt. And as reluctant as she was to admit it, it did help to ease her into a Raider-esque look to fit into the crowd around here.

Fiddling slightly with the handcuffs for a moment or two, Elijah finally seemed set to play out her little game of power. He bit into his lower lip, achieving a mild look of fake fear, a look of being trapped in a corner, before he slowly scooted further back onto the bed, and carefully laid himself out in front of her. She watched as his fingers pulled the hem of the skirt up once more, allowing him to comfortably spread his legs against the edge of the mattress.

"Do what you must," he started, taking a deep breath for dramatic effect, "but please be gentle."

She almost wanted to laugh if it didn't seem so morbidly cute at the same time.

Luka wedged herself between his legs as her hands grabbed him by the hips and repositioned them against the edge of the mattress. Her fingers moved to tuck underneath his knees next as she lifted his legs enough to prop the thin heels of the leather boots against the repurposed bed frame. "Are the boots annoying your leg?" she whispered, allowing herself to break character just one more time.

"If I stay off the heel it's fine," Elijah assured, matching her quiet tone for some reason. "They're a little tight around the thighs, but I'm good for the time being."

"Just let me know when you need me to take them off," she replied, rubbing her hands down along the insides of his warm thighs, before she wretched them further apart- slipping back into character now. And the slightly pitched gasp at the motion let her know that he had done the same. "I think the issue of being gentle is up for me to decide- and the Overboss didn't exactly get to this position by being gentle," she continued, as she curled her fingers against the junction of his hips.

Kneeling down, Luka settled her knees on the floor and slipped one arm underneath his right leg- partly cradling it against her shoulder. Despite the game that they were playing here, she was careful not to irritate his prosthetic any more than it usually was, and tried to keep it supported.

Leaning into the space between his legs, she pressed her lips to the flushed skin of his inner right thigh- starting just above the cuff of his boot, before she slowly worked her way up. She kissed and bit at him, suckling on his skin where she could, and ensuring that she left bright red rings in her wake. The slight smear of some gift shop scavenged lipstick also made its way onto his skin.

A quiet moan vibrated in Elijah's throat as he lifted his hips against her, as her hands hiked his skirt up around his hips once more.

She moved to the front of his thigh, just enough to nip at the junction of his hip, before she moved down into the subtle dip of it- feeling the slight pull of his abdomen with the motion. Moving her free hand between his legs, she wrapped her fingers around the curve of his shaft while she turned and pressed her lips against the base of it.

Suckling lightly against the loose skin, Luka continued to stroke his cock and worked him back up to being hard- feeling the way he twitched in her grasp once more. She had always admired his size, and admired the way he felt wrapped up in her fingers. There was no denying that he was a little more than above average with the long strokes it took her to get from base to tip. And while the idea of having a larger cock was praised near to the point of being a fetish almost, outside of the bedroom it was a persistent annoyance to him.

There was no telling how many times before the bombs she had to go shopping for pants with him- just to make sure that nothing was _obvious_ when he wore them. It got to the point where he only had two pairs of jeans that he could wear without worry, and even then he insisted on a second opinion just before they walked out the door.

(It was one of, if not the main reason, he disliked wearing the vault suits so much- which was a shame).

Luka let her tongue run one long, broad stroke against the underside of his cock- eyeing him and watching the way Elijah tilted his head back with a gradual moan.

Her fingers squeezed just underneath the bulbous head of his cock as her tongue pick up the loose beads of precum from before. He tasted salty in her mouth as she pulled his cock down towards her and brushed her tongue across his tip- catching the slight jerk of his hips at the motion. She teased him with a few more licks, stroking her fingers in time with her tongue, before she slowly wrapped her lips around him.

"Ah-hh-"

She watched as Elijah moved his cuffed hands to his forehead now; she caught the slight elevated breathing from his chest- felt the way his hips lifted against her lips once more.

Tucking her other arm underneath his left thigh, Luka pulled his hips closer to her a she slowly took more of him into her mouth. She groaned softly as she moved against him, sliding him back and forth against her lips- knowing well he was listening and taking in every little noise from her. Her fingers pressed into his thighs, rubbing circles, before she moved to slide them into the junction of his thighs once more- garnering a soft shudder as she pressed into the sensitive socket.

"A-hh, Overboss-"

Luka pulled away at the call of her hated title, catching the slight mess of spit on her chin as she did so. "See? Now that's what I'm talking about," she whispered, as she let her fingertips stroke the tip of his cock once more. "Let me hear you say it again."

Elijah groaned and rubbed himself against her fingertips.

"Make me."

A challenge then.

Very well.

Wrapping her lips back around him, Luka let her fingertips continued to loosely stroke him as she managed to take him to the back of her mouth- garnering a heated moan from him this time. She felt her throat get tight at the slight sensation, but worked through it as she continued to move her lips against his cock; she had never been able to take him in full, and she wasn't exactly going to try to do so now.

With every subtle noise Elijah made, Luka could feel herself reacting to it.

She could feel the wet heat pooling between her legs. Fingers itched to relieve herself of it, to take away the tightness and mild burn that was cultivating knots inside of her. But she gripped tighter at Elijah instead, putting her urge aside for now. Right now, she wanted to focus on him, and focus on the way he melted in her grasp- focus on all the things she could do to him here.

Freeing one arm, Luka moved it enough to wrap her fingers around the base of his cock- drawing an additional gasp as she covered the parts of him that her lips couldn't reach. His fingers were pulled in tight against his palms as his hips worked with her, subtly thrusting into her mouth and against her tongue. He was so eager, and open to her- open to whatever she could do to him.

Fingers dropped briefly to play with his testicles- rolling and squeezing them lightly in her grasp, just enough to hear him whine slightly in response.

Then she dipped fingers lower, pushing them past his sack, and pressing firm against the warm, flat skin underneath it.

"Ah-s-shit-!"

Luka grinned at the way his hips pressed down while his back arched up, before she massaged her fingers more firmly against his perineum- catching the hard gasp that broke across his lips in response. She timed herself to work in fluid sync, allowing him to shakily thrust against her while she worked her fingers into circles against him. She could feel his legs near trembling with every passing second, with every passing slide of her lips.

"I- I'm gonna-" Elijah stammered, lightly biting into his thumbs now to quell the trembling of his flushed lips, "- _please_ -"

With all the activity from before, she wasn't entirely surprised that he wasn't going to last long. Then again, when she really got into things, it wasn't like he had much of a choice to hold out. She let herself work him up to finish, feeling his whole body squirming almost in the need to do so- feeling the way his hips pushed and near twisted against her- utterly desperate.

It didn't take much before all the shuddering and squirming turned into a sudden jerk; his body near rigid as he came.

Luka kept her jaw slack as she continued to move against him, feeling the mess of warmth fill her mouth before it spilled back out against her chin. It was a mess of saliva and cum as she smeared it against his cock, letting her tongue further the mess until it was dripping off of him just the same. White strings dribbled from her lips and down to her chin, before they strung across to his cock- creating a wet, messy spiderweb-like illusion.

"Oh my God," Elijah moaned into his palms, body slightly rocking from side to side- and Luka wondered if the intensity of the orgasm had sent mild pain into his lower abdomen. One too many knots coming undone at once; muscles tensing and releasing in blinding sync. "... You drive a hard bargain, Overboss."

It was all too easy to pick up on the airy breathlessness in his voice.

"Good- I want you to keep that in mind," Luka replied, as she finally pulled herself back and way from him, before her fingers moved to stroke him once again. She wasn't surprised to find him still hard despite the orgasm. The mess of spit and cum that was rolling down his cock made each of her strokes fluid, making it easy for her to trace him from base to tip and back again. Pushing herself to her feet, she felt the subtle ache in her knees and legs, before she moved her free hand to the bed- allowing herself to partly lean over him now.

Elijah groaned and squirmed slightly underneath her. "It's sensitive," he murmured, just enough to get her to cease her stroking for the time being. "So... what else does the Overboss have in mind?"

God, she thought he'd never ask.

Without saying a word, Luka sank two fingers into her mouth and gently raked them against her tongue- pulling out the remaining mess he had spilt into her. Scraping the mess off of her chin as well, she made sure her fingers were thoroughly coated. She made sure that there was a thickness that webbed between them when she separated them, before she slipped them between his legs once more.

She pressed the pads of her fingers against his hole, circling the tight outer ring of it, and catching the slight bite of his lower lip, before she pushed one of her fingers into him. Elijah squirmed slightly at the slow penetration- hips slightly arching with her.

"I'm thinking about getting this cute little Nuka-Girl to ride me."

"Is that so?" he questioned, spreading his legs a little further now as she slowly began moving her finger back and forth inside of him.

Luka moved slightly to prop one leg against the edge of the mattress, nestling it close to his hips, as she let some of her weight flow behind her wrist. "You see, to conquer Nuka-World, I'd have to conquer Nuka-Girl as well," she reminded, feeling his hips lifting slightly with her now- although he still squirmed to some degree.

She pushed down into him, sinking her finger up to her knuckle, before she curled it inward and prodded at the small bulge of his prostate. Almost immediately, she was rewarded with a small gasp and the sight of his hips jerking upward against her.

"And the Overboss is real good at conquering things."

Elijah bit into the inside of his cheek it would seem, before he moved his cuffed hands above his head- fingers grasping at the loose sheets underneath him. "I-is that right?"

Pulling back, Luka circled his hole once more before she carefully squeezed in a second finger; Elijah groaned in response this time, and arched again. "Real good at pleasuring people too- so if you're good to me, you'll find out a little more about that."

"And if I'm bad?"

She moved her free hand to rest against Elijah's exposed stomach, feeling his elevated breath as she slowly began thrusting her fingers into him- careful and slow as she worked him up to them knuckle by knuckle. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back once again, easing himself into her motions and allowing her to occasionally brush his prostate to offset any slight discomfort.

She let him wait for an answer as she took her time to watch and observe him- taking note of how the uniform seemed to cling to his skin now, flushed and layered with sweat. Taking note of how his hair, always long and pulled back into a small bun, had slightly come undone for the time being. Thin, stray black strands clung to his damp brow and cheeks, urging her to brush them aside.

"I suppose you can find out more about that too," Luka replied, as her hand danced against the small crop from earlier, before she slowly drew it from the loop of her pants. Keeping her fingers moving inside of him, she let the tip of the crop press against the outside of his left thigh- barely garnering his attention, before she lightly tapped it against his skin. Not enough to cause any amount of pain, or discomfort- but enough to remind him of it.

And she watched as Elijah barely even looked at it, although the slight pull of his arms said that he knew well enough that it was there now.

Luka let him sit in anticipation for a few seconds, allowing it to build before she flicked her wrist and brought it against his skin- a little harder than she had before.

"Hm-" Elijah grunted, barely muffling the sound in the crook of his arm.

"Do you want me to hit you?" she whispered, circling the crop against his skin once more- circling the red impression of the latest hit.

His fingers curled tighter in the loose sheets- bundling the red material into his palms.

"Please-"

"Please, _what_?" she pressed.

"Hit me."

Luka brought the crop down on him once more, catching the slight vibrations of his skin from the strike- and watching as his arms pulled tighter over his face. There was the slight slap of contact with each following strike; each one paced and synched with her thrusts as she continued to drive her fingers inside of him.

She brushed his prostate, caught him at the height of another arch before she struck at his hip- catching the slight kick of his leg in response.

Her pacing started off consistent and fast, striking one after the other, and leaving behind bright red marks of contact from mid-thigh up to his hip. And then she slowed down, counted seconds between each hit, allowing for the sting to settle, for the anticipation to build before she struck once more. She made sure to keep a silent count of each hit, making sure not to go overboard as she carefully layered markings over his skin. She made lighter taps over already struck areas, watching as he cringed at the stinging sensitivity.

She caught him lightly biting into his arm a few times to keep from giving away too much- a self-made way of silencing himself; refusing to give her anything more than a muffled cry from time to time.

His left thigh was covered in a pattern of bright-red marks by the time he spoke again.

"O-Overboss," Elijah whispered, voice just barely broken underneath the hits. "You're... you're getting a little rough."

"I thought that's what you were begging from me," Luka replied, lightly tracing the tip of the crop along the soon-to-be bruises on his skin. She pressed it against the soft dip of his hip to get a slight lift from him, before she carefully ran it along the slight curve of his underbelly.

"You're dry," he reiterated.

 _Oh_.

Slowly removing her fingers, Luka heard him groan softly in response, and watched the slight pull of his body afterwards- wondering if he was already missing her presence inside of him.

"Sorry," she whispered, one hand rubbing the inside of his thigh as she set the crop aside for the time being. She turned his left leg slightly enough to admire her work, and let her fingers trail over the heated portions of his skin- feeling the way Elijah winced slightly at the now-tender areas. It would be a mess of bruises by nightfall; a small trophy rewarded for his behavior. "Be good and stay still for me."

Turning away, Luka pushed herself from the bed and moved to the closed bag she had set aside earlier that day. Fingers plucked it open and allowed her to rummage through the contents of the bag; it was filled with just a few more things she had managed to scavenge from around the different parks. Her hand closed on the bottle she was looking for and quickly pulled it free- revealing the unlabeled bottle of lube she had yanked from an employee locker. She didn't want to think about what this was doing in the World of Refreshment, and really, it was just best not to.

(Especially since that was where she had found the second Nuka-Girl costume).

Luka started to turn back to Elijah, who was recomposing himself for the time being, before she remembered something else she might need for her next act. She went for a second dive into the bag, and retrieved a box of condoms this time. These ones she had actually brought out with her from Sanctuary; a few pre-war survivors stuffed in a box in their makeshift basement. She normally used the condoms for other purposes, like keeping her gun barrel dry in the rain, or as a quick makeshift pair of gloves should she need them.

But for once, they were going to be used for their intended purpose.

Sort of.

"Why don't you be a good boy for the Overboss, and roll over for me?" Luka spoke, as she pulled two of the still sealed packets from the box before she loosely tossed the box into the nearby chest. She slipped one of the packets into the pocket of her jeans, before she ripped the other one open with her teeth. Pulling out the thin piece of rubber, she unrolled and lightly stretched it over two fingers, before she used a pair of scissors nearby to cut it in half; she kept the pouch portion of the condom for herself. "Unless, of course, you'd like to be dealt some real punishment."

Elijah gave a partial chuckle before he pushed himself up. "You've already got me dressed up as Nuka-Girl in the middle of Nuka-World. How much more real could this punishment get?" he remarked as he scooted back against the mattress as best he could- the handcuffs and heels slightly tampering with his movements.

"What was that?" she teased as she turned back to him; she watched as he pulled into a long stretch, pulling his abdomen tight with the motion, before he slowly moved over onto his stomach.

"Nothing."

Luka clicked her tongue in response, before she grabbed the bottle of lube and brought it back to the bed with her. "Now that you mention it though, you know what would've made Nuka-World a better place?"

"Oh, Nuka-World not good enough for you?" Elijah replied- giving off a fake, sort of snotty tone in his voice now.

She had to bite back the urge to laugh at the exaggerated response, or else break the illusion of play again. Instead, she chose to respond to his hasty remark with a hearty, open-palm slap to the backside- hearing him snort as he had to choke back his own laughter.

"Alright, alright, fine, what would make Nuka-World a better place for you?" he corrected, voice just slightly crackling with restrained composure.

Spilling some of the lube onto her fingers, Luka carefully oiled them up, before she rubbed the pads of them against his hole once more. Before she gently eased two fingers into him- catching the slight pull of the muscles of his back at the penetration. Settling her free hand against the center of his back, she kept him stationary as she began moving her fingers inside of him, once more easing them down to her knuckles.

She watched as he slightly dipped his head forward at the motions, feeling his body relax after the second slow thrust.

"If they had Nuka-Cola flavor-themed condoms," Luka replied, curling her fingers against his prostate, and watching as his own grasped at the sheets in response.

"No."

A slightly snorted laugh escaped her at his quick and brisk response, before she lightly massaged his prostate- circling her fingers against the small bulge until Elijah was almost shaking underneath her.

"No?" Luka questioned. "You really wouldn't enjoy them?"

She caught the muffled whine that died on his lips as she continued to slowly antagonize him.

"I- I wouldn't even let you near me with the box," Elijah partly stammered.

Interesting- not that she wasn't already aware of his extreme dislike of Nuka-Cola.

She was always a little surprised by just how far the hatred of it went though.

Luka rubbed her hand against Elijah's lower back, gently running her fingers over the pale scars that ran across his hips; a nasty roadside bomb that had thrown him from his vehicle and across unforgiving asphalt. Leaning down, she pressed her lips against the center of his back, breathing hot into the curve of his spine, before she slowly kissed her way down along its length.

Her fingers slowed slightly in response, but she could tell that his attention had shifted focus to her lips.

Slowly going down to one knee first, and the other once more, she slipped the partial condom onto her tongue, before she leaned in and brought her tongue to her fingers. Almost immediately, she felt Elijah tense under the touch as she licked long and slow against the stretched rim of his hole- feeling the way the outer ring of muscles hugged to her still moving fingers.

"Seriously?" Luka started, giving another long stroke and feeling him shiver in response to it. "You wouldn't let me do this? Even if it was with a Quantum condom?"

Elijah nearly had his head buried into the bed, into the tightly clung sheets, but lifted it enough to respond to her. "Not th-that you should, but I- ahh- _I_ wouldn't even fuck you with a Quantum condom on."

Persistent little fucker.

Luka continued to move and rub her tongue against him, moving in sync with her fingers as she thrusted them in and out of him slowly- still curling against his prostate with every other thrust. "Why such the hate?" she teased, giving him quick, light flickers with just the tip of her tongue now.

She felt his hips press back against her at the near tickling sensation.

"Y-you damn- damn well know why," Elijah stammered. "Besides they don't even- they don't even exist, so what's the p-point in arguing?"

"I just think it was a missed opportunity, that's all," she spoke, as she slipped her free hand between the mattress and his stomach. Wrapping her fingers around the base of his cock, she felt him squirm slightly at the additional touch, before she squeezed it enough to ensure that he didn't cum too quickly. And to give herself a better footing here- a better sense of pleasure and reward control with him. "Could you imagine it though?" she continued. "Quantum-condoms? They'd be neon-blue, and glow in the dark- and probably taste pretty great too."

Elijah softly whimpered as she pulled her fingers free, before replacing them with her tongue; she circled his hole first, before she slowly slipped it into him. Her freed fingers moved to rub at his perineum once more- tracing the length of skin from it to his hole in continuous strokes.

"S-sure, and they would have the 120% recommended amount of s-sugar in them," he murmured, groaning in time with her tongue as he moved to brace his knees against the bed frame- allowing him to keep his legs spread for her and take off some of the weight on his heels. "And they would leave ulcers on your tongue and -ah- mouth- and probably some places even more painful. Not to men-mention the subtle traces of radiation in them. I mean, mu-mutated genitals are always f-fun."

Luka hummed in response as she moved her fingertips to massage his outer ring now- slipping one finger in with her tongue, before she pulled back and pushed in a second digit instead. "What if they were the last ones on Earth?" she offered. "Would you use them then?"

"No."

"You answered that remarkably quick," she noted.

Elijah moaned and clung to the bedsheets; his whole body arching as she pressed her tongue back into him, and curled her fingers over his prostate once more. "I... I would literally blow a Super Mutant without one."

An amused noise trembled in her throat.

"Christ, you're an animal," she muttered, "- although-"

" _Don't_. Do _not_ finish... that statement," Elijah interrupted- near panting now as he rocked his hips back against her lips, and once more rocked his cock against her palm. His motions were somewhat smooth yet jagged as his sense of control in the situation was slipping. "C-Christ, Overboss-"

She knew what he was going to say, what he wanted to tell her- what he wanted her to tell him.

And she wasn't going to let him have it- at least, not so soon after his last.

So Luka delayed her response in answering to him, taking in his choppy breaths as she let her tongue and fingers alternate against, and inside of him. Her fingers pushed in deep, and curled, and rocked inside of him, while her tongue licked and stroked at his hole- feeling the way his skin pulled and body tightened slightly with every motion. She pulled back enough to drop her lips to his perineum, before she made one, long and slow lick back up to his hole.

" _Overboss_ -"

A slightly pitched cry for her attention now.

"Hm?" Luka mused, as she loosened her hold on his cock as she began to let her fingers stroke it- not enough to get him off just yet, but enough to get the idea in place. Enough for just a little bit of false hope. "Is there something you want?" she teased, hearing him start to stammer out an answer. "If it's something pertaining to letting you cum again, however, you're not going to get it."

A near whine met her with the response.

"I-I need to-"

"You can hold out for longer," she assured. "I know you can."

"Please-"

"My city, my rules."

Elijah groaned in response, but didn't risk protesting again.

Instead he withered and whimpered in her hold, shivering and bucking underneath her- trapped to her devices, and her rules for this game. And she held him out for as long as she thought was necessary. She slowed down and drew him to the point of losing the orgasm, before she pulled him back in, worked him back up- edging him over and over until his voice was near pitched with every cry.

She let her fingers press against his prostate as she released the hold on the base of his cock- letting his hips ride against her fingers as she let him work himself towards climax.

And the pitched, muffled moan of pleasure that escaped him was everything she wanted as well.

Pushing herself back to her feet, Luka let him take some time to recover- especially seeing as the climax left him a trembling, heaving mess.

She pulled off the condom and tossed it into the trashcan nearby, before she rubbed slightly at her jaw. It was a little sore from working against him- an act she hadn't done on him, or really anyone, in quite some time now. She hadn't even been down there for that long, and there was a persistent ache already; she probably should've paced herself a little more, or... maybe get used to practicing it again.

Luka watched Elijah lie out against the bed, limp and unmoving for the most part as he tried to catch his breath- heavy and hard on his lips. Even just hearing the weight of his breaths was almost painful.

"Come on," Luka spoke, as she moved both of her hands to rub long, and firm against his back- hearing him groan softly in response to the subtle massage. She carefully worked out the slight tension in his muscles, before she reached down and grabbed him by the legs once more. Hoisting them up against her hips, she gently eased him further up the bed- causing him to groan again at the sudden movement. "Let's take a water break, yeah?"

Elijah loosely nodded under her, and waited for her to release him, before he pushed his arms up underneath him- just enough to roll himself over onto his back. His skin was flushed red, and layered in drops of sweat. "Yeah," he nodded, before he briefly raised his arms, "but first, a kiss break."

Luka laughed before she leaned down and slipped underneath his arms, sliding herself down against him as she moved to take to his lips.

She hummed softly at the warmth that resided on his, at the easy way they came open underneath her, allowing her to spill her tongue into his hot mouth. Elijah groaned softly in time with her, letting her explore his mouth, before he suckled lightly at her tongue as she started to pull away. His teeth caught her lower lip next, nibbling and suckling at it as well, before he pulled her down into another long embrace.

"Alright, alright," Luka muttered, kissing him once before she managed to break away. "Water now since your mouth is dryer that Dry Rock Gulch."

"Gee, I wonder why."

She snorted slightly before she reached up and pulled a small bobby pin out of her hair, which she then used to carefully unlock his handcuffs. "You need to take anything off? Anything uncomfortable?" she offered, as she removed the handcuffs and tossed them aside. Her hands moved to gently rub at his slightly reddened wrists, before she realized how dry her own hands were.

"I'm fine," Elijah assured, pulling his wrists from her grasp before he gently pushed up at her; Luka took the hint to roll off of him, giving him room to sit up now. He rubbed at his own wrists slightly, before he rubbed at the back of his neck- eventually shooting her a tired-looking grin. "Besides, I know how much you like the outfit."

"I do," she agreed, turning to roll herself off of the bed and onto her feet. She moved to the nearby mini-fridge she had scavenged from Dry Rock Gulch bar and pulled out a bottle of water for him. "But the appeal of the costume isn't worth the discomfort-"

She could practically feel Elijah rolling his eyes at her as she grabbed a freshly scavenged Nuka-Quantum for herself, before she turned back to face him- taking note of the quick, fake smile he flashed her.

"- And since I do intend to keep you here for awhile..." she continued, as she tossed the water to him, before she climbed back onto the bed. "I need to make sure you can last for a few more hours- comfortably."

He snorted slightly with a laugh as he twisted the cap off and took a quick drink from the bottle, just enough to get his mouth wet again- before he took a second, longer drink from it. "I take it your plans are pretty slow for the day then, Overboss?"

"I don't really care for them, to be honest," she shrugged, as she heard the slight hiss as she twist the bottle cap off of her Quantum "I did all the work for everyone around here; the least they can do is give me a full damn day to do what I want." Even if that just meant spending the whole day fucking her own husband at the top of Fizztop Mountain. She took a quick sip of the Quantum, feeling the ever familiar tingling sensation in her throat. "On another note, I told you that Nuka-World was pretty great."

Elijah gave her a full two-second stare before he gave in and rolled his eyes at her once more.

"And I'll admit, I'm actually surprised that you decided to come along this time," Luka continued. "You kept turning me down the first two times I asked you to join me."

"Well, you said that you weren't in any danger, so I wasn't really necessarily needed here," he replied, earning a playful scowl from her. "Besides, I had to stay home and take care of your secret plans, as well as Shaun- our son, whom we both love."

And the subtle reminder of their son back at Sanctuary reminded Luka of just how long she had been out stuck in this hellhole of a place.

"Alright, well since you're here now, where's Shaun at?"

"Oh, Sturges came back from working at the Castle, and suddenly I was nothing to Shaun."

Luka cracked a grin at his response- not at all surprised by it. Shaun had a knack for taking things apart and putting them back together- often times piecing different things together and creating something new out of them. The 'taking things apart' was easily a trait from both her and Elijah; it was just the 'putting things back together' that seemed to come out from the left field.

But Sturges was good at both, and Shaun hooked onto him like a third parent.

"I think Shaun would like it here," she briefly mused, turning slightly to look out across the open windows around them- looking out into the open horizon. As much of a shit place the amusement park was now... It was still beautiful in a sense; it could be rescued, recovered, and reopened all under a new look.

"Yeah, I think he would," Elijah agreed, "especially since you've already poisoned his mind with Nuka-Cola."

Luka snorted and rolled her eyes at his subtle dig, before she took another, longer sip of Quantum- much to his dismay.

"And to think, I couldn't even get you to come here pre-war, but you'll come _after_ the bombs have already dropped."

"You know all about my life-long hatred of Nuka-Cola and John-Caleb Bradberton, so I'm not sure why you seem so surprised by this," Elijah reminded. "And the reason I came here was because you insisted- and look at how you're treating me."

She couldn't help but to laugh this time, before she got to her feet once more; this time grabbing the container of homemade lotion Curie had insistently made her before she left. The woman had managed to break down certain compounds in mutfruit, blood leaves, and hub flowers, and somehow made a lotion out of it; smooth and sweet on the skin, which was very important to the human body as Curie would insist.

(This particular batch had swapped the mutfruit out for razor grain and mutated fern flower though. Elijah was allergic to all things citrus related, and while no one knew what a mutfruit was... he didn't press his luck with it- and neither did she).

Luka didn't question how the woman did, and simply left that answer to science. It wasn't like she would complain about it either- the stuff was damn good. Maybe almost better than the pre-war stuff since it didn't cost an arm and a leg to buy it.

Climbing back onto the bed, she crossed her legs in front of her and wedged her Quantum into her lap, before she moved to twist the container open. Almost immediately she took in the sweet scent, and reached forward to take one of Elijah's hands- which he surrendered to her.

"Why do you hate Nuka-Cola so much though?"

Luka smiled at the Pandorian box she had just opened, as she rubbed a small dollop of lotion on his wrist.

"Because John-Caleb Bradberton was a capitalistic whore whose bottomline in everything he did was money," Elijah answered. "I'm mean this theme park alone should sell that point about this. He thought his shitty drink was great enough to deserve it's own amusement park. He marketed it across the world, and charged people out the ass just to look at this place. Not to mention, he knowingly and willingly went above health regulations with his experimental drinks. He had people sign waivers so he could use them as human guinea pigs and then not be touched when they got sick from his shitty biochemical warfare drink. Just like the one you're drinking right in front of me."

"And I'm enjoying it too," she grinned, as she rubbed the lotion around his wrist, and partly up his arm, before she reached for his other one.

Elijah switched the hands holding his water, and gave her his second wrist next.

"He had some serious political agendas too," he continued. "His scientists were the ones who created the nuclear bombs in the first place- which means that those same ingredients are in his drinks as well. And while you were out of the country most of the time hunting down businessmen, John-Caleb Bradberton was selling himself out to the military to make nifty Quantum and Nuka-Cola brand suits of Power Armor. He played himself up to be a patriot while I was the one treating men who got stomach ulcers from drinking his products."

Luka convinced herself not to tell him about how both the Quantum AND Nuka-Cola brand Power Armor suits were both on display here. She had managed to collect both of them while she was clearing out the World of Refreshment and Galactic Zone- ensuring that neither the Operators nor the Pack got either of them. A good suit of Power Armor in the wrong hands could make any good situation bad.

(Just look at Colter).

As sad as it was, she had to admit that Elijah might've had a point from a political standpoint.

"And yet, you like Vim," she reminded.

"There is nothing wrong with Vim and I will physically fight you on this," Elijah spoke.

"Oh please, it tastes like what I would imagine the taste of sucking off a Mirelurk would be," she remarked- nearly causing him to choke on his next sip of water. She released his wrist, before she moved to pull his left leg towards her- watching as he carefully tucked it against her side for easier reach. "I'm just saying, Vim has always been salty over sweet."

"You are a sick, twisted woman," he replied. "And I am both curious and disturbed as to why that was the first thing your mind wanted to compare it to. Do you often think about doing that?"

It was Luka's turn to sputter through a quick sip of Quantum, before she wedged it back into her lap. "Ew-" she started, as she lightly slapped him on the arm, before she rubbed lotion on one hand and gently rubbed it onto his battered thigh- catching the slight wince that followed. "Would sucking off a Mirelurk be above or below your whole stance on the Quantum-condom thing?"

"That conversation was over."

"Eww, that means that it's a yes," she teased, watching as Elijah might've attempted to drown himself with his next drink of water. She rubbed excess lotion across the top of his thigh, and over to the inner curve of it as well- eventually using two hands to do so. "You know, that's another thing Nuka-Cola really missed out on. A Quantum dick-"

"Okay, look, Nuka-Cola, while highly capitalistic, was a family-oriented company," Elijah reminded. "They couldn't exactly go around making condoms and sex toys and slapping their logos on them. That's not something you want to explain to little Timmy and Sarah."

"Yeah okay, but why not?" Luka pressed. "If John-Caleb was such a capitalism whore, why wouldn't he want to tap into that market?"

"Because both of those markets would stop procreation, so where's his next generation of victims going to come from?" he countered.

She snorted and tried not to admit how well Elijah seemed to be holding her off- although it was a little suspicious at how quickly he seemed to be able to counter her. Then again, knowing him, he had had a long time to think all of this over. "Okay, stay with me on this one, but imagine a Quantum-strapon. I mean, come on, it would be in the shape of the bottle, and it would glow, and it would be great- it would be interesting."

"You drinking from said bottle with such imagery is really disturbing to me for some reason."

Luka grinned once more- always finding it entertaining at how easy it was to tease him. "So you wouldn't use a Quantum-condom, and you wouldn't go anywhere near a Quantum-dildo either?" she questioned, watching as he nodded in response- too busy drinking to answer her verbally. "You're no fun, you know that? Where's your Nuka-Girl spirit?" she teased- only to laugh as he flipped her off in response.

Settling back, she closed the container to the homemade lotion and leaned over to set it on the floor. She would probably use it later since the air had a tendency of getting dryer during the later part of the day; and her skin had an easy tendency of cracking on her.

Leaning back, she picked up her drink and took a quick sip from her it before she offered it to him. "So what would you do if I decided to just pour this over your head right now?"

"I would kick you over that balcony so fast, you wouldn't even realize that you've broken your legs at the bottom of the mountain," Elijah replied- causing her to laugh once more. "And don't even think about kissing me with a mouth full of Quantum again- I had blisters on the roof of my mouth for weeks. While I highly doubt they used natural ingredients in their drinks, they had to have used some kind of... by-by-by-product of citrus. I could die if you kissed me with a Quantum mouth."

"Don't worry, I won't," Luka promised, before she gestured towards his water. "Are you done?"

"Yeah- now get that devil's drink away from me, and wash your mouth out, please."

She rolled her eyes and got to her feet long enough to set her half-empty Quantum on the side table nearby, before she stepped back to take his water next. Fingers plucked the handcuffs from where they had been tossed aside, before she carefully cuffed them around his wrists once more. Picking his water back up, she made an exaggerated show of taking a long drink and even swishing it around in her mouth before she swallowed it. "There? Happy?"

"Ecstatic," Elijah offered sarcastically.

Luka chuckled and placed a hand on his chest before she slowly pushed him onto his back- and then moved to straddle his waist. Keeping one hand on his chest, just tucked underneath his collarbones, she held the half-empty bottle of water above him, and slowly tilted it forward- allowing for it to drip down onto him. She watched him squirm slightly at the wet sensation, before she tilted the bottle more and let it spill across the white mid-riff- watching as the material turned transparent almost immediately against his skin.

She leaned down and drank from his collarbones, before she moved down to his subtle cleavage next- nipping lightly at the compressed skin. Turning her head, she brushed her lips against the coarse material of his shirt, before she slowly kissed her across his chest. The transparency of the material made it easy to find his dark nipple underneath the shirt- making it easy for her to lightly tongue it, to nip and kiss at it through the fabric.

She closed her mouth against his nipple and pulled the thin fabric between them in-between her teeth as she lightly sucked the water out of it. She heard him gasp at the motion as she nipped and suckled him through the material, easily able to form a hard perk underneath her lips.

Luka continued to pour the water down along his abdomen, letting it pool slightly in the dips of his hips, before she emptied it over his cock.

De-straddling him, she moved to one side, and continued to kiss down along his chest.

She moved to his ribs, kissing at an old bullet wound, and then dropped down to his firm stomach, lapping up the water as she went- licking and sucking it off of his skin. There were soft paths of red in her wake as she lightly tortured his skin with her mouth and lipstick. Her head dipped down by his hips, biting lightly into the curve of his underbelly, and causing him to curl slightly underneath her at the sensitivity of the skin.

One hand moved to rub at his left thigh, before she hooked her arm underneath it and pulled it in towards her- bringing the exposed skin to her lips next.

"Clean enough for you?" Luka whispered, taking subtle nibbles against the thickness of his thigh.

"Y-yes."

She moved her hand under his skirt and teased the underside of his wet cock- not surprised to find him barely at half-mast. After back-to-back orgasms, not to mention compounded with his impressive size, it would take him awhile or two to get back to full mast. And until then, she had plenty of things to keep her preoccupied with.

"Good," Luka replied, as she moved to brush his damp strands out of his face. "Now turn around and don't peek."

"You're so bossy," Elijah teased, giving a semi-dramatic huff before he did as she said and rolled onto his right side- leaving his back to face her.

"Yeah well, I'm the Overboss," she reminded, as she leaned down and lightly bit at his shoulder, while one hand smacked at the collective bruises on his left thigh. Elijah squirmed underneath her at the gesture, before she pulled away and rolled off of the bed once more.

Brushing herself off, Luka moved back to the open chest and pulled out the waist harness she had set aside earlier as well; she had been planning for his visit for some time now, so she made sure to have all of her supplies ready and within reach. Pulling the harness over her jeans, she readjusting the straps around her waist and thighs, and made sure that it was snug against her.

Next, she grabbed the nice, silicon addition that came with it.

A little present that had managed to survive the initial bombs, and two hundred years worth of absolute shit.

Which was great, because if there was one thing she wanted to survive the end of the world apocalypse, it was a dildo.

(At least now she knew that the money spent on it had been worth it though).

She worked the dildo through the crotch pocket at the front of the harness, and secured it with the ring base. She made sure once more that everything was in order, and that everything was firmly in place- giving a few hip wiggles to ensure of such.

Once that had been settled, she climbed back onto the bed with him and rolled him onto his back once more. She quickly re-straddled his waist and had one hand move forward to grab a fistful of his messy black hair; she yanked it back and pinned his head back with it, exposing the long curve of his vulnerable throat. Her hips shifted back until they were over his thighs, allowing her to slip her other hand between them.

Her thumb hooked over the silicon toy, while her fingers wrapped around his cock, pushing the two of them together as she began stroking them in time.

"Sweetheart, when I'm through with you, you won't be able to walk straight- if you can walk at all."

She caught the sharp inhale on his lips- caught the way his eyes widened slightly in arousal.

"Is that a promise?"

"Only if you're up for it," she replied, "- and if you're good."

"You dragged me all the way out to Nuka-World of all places- the least you could do is fuck me."

Luka snorted and tried to bite back a laugh to keep her composure- desperate to keep to their half-assed game from before. It was hard to though- but she was the Overboss here, and she didn't get that way through shits and giggles.

She continued to stroke their combined cocks, listening to him groan in time with each one, before she leaned down and brushed a soft kiss to his lips. She didn't give him a chance to respond before she moved down to his exposed throat instead. Grazing her teeth against his skin, she nipped and bit at him- reminding herself of the animalistic fights handled by the Pack.

Reminding herself of how she had openly threatened Mason with overthrowing him.

How she had boasted, in a moment of unclarity, about becoming the new Alpha of Nuka-World.

She heard Elijah groan at the bite against his throat, at the lashing of her tongue against his skin, before she felt his fingers brush against her own. Before she felt his hands wrap around hers, felt them wrap around their two cocks, and slowly stroke them in time with her.

"You like that, huh?" she whispered, feeling the slight nod he gave her in response- as best he could do with how she had his head positioned. She moved to his jaw, kissing and nippling lightly there as well. "What do you say you give it a little taste, hm?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Luka grinned before she released the both of them and moved herself to sit higher against his chest- tucking her knees underneath his arms before she settled in. She pulled his head forward by his hair, and used her other hand to steady the dildo before she carefully guided his lips to the head of it. She caught the slight grin on his lips as Elijah looked up to catch her eyes- making sure that she was watching as he slowly let his tongue peek out and lick the silicon tip.

She rocked the toy against his lips, waiting for him to part them on his own, before she slowly guided it into his mouth.

She felt his hands wrap around the dildo, holding it steady as he moved a good portion of the tip back and forth between his lips. She only moved when he seemed ready for her to- at least until she felt his arms tuck under between her legs. Until she felt his hands press against her backside, urging her hips forward, and sliding more of the dildo into his mouth.

Luka thrusted slowly between his lips, letting him gradually take more and more of it each time.

Watching as his eyes remained on hers, watching her in return.

Before she knew it, he had slipped the dildo towards the back of his mouth, and partly down his throat as he wrapped his lips around the silicon base of it. He breathed slow and steadily through his nose as he held the position- fingers curled tight against her ass, groping her through her jeans.

"Oh baby," Luka mused, moving one hand to support the back of his neck, while she ran her fingers through his hair- watching as he pulled back a little, only to push forward again. As though to remind her of how much his throat was currently taking. "I forgot that you could do that."

Elijah managed a muffled chuckle before he slowly pulled back. "It's been awhile," he replied, letting his tongue run against the saliva-covered tip. "I mean, when was the last time we broke this thing out and got the chance to do this?"

"Before Shaun was born," she replied, as she let him take it once more- this time softly grinding her hips against his mouth, hearing him groan in response. "Morning sex- you rode me when the sun came up." She watched as he nodded as he slowly moved his lips against the dildo, sliding it in and out of his mouth in long, continuous motions. She let him get it nice and wet, let him work it in and out of his throat. "I was four months pregnant, and that was the hottest shit we had done in our entire year-long marriage."

"It was out on the couch too, with the curtains slightly pulled," he continued. "Almost got caught by the milkman."

"And the mailman- and the neighbor's paper boy," Luka chuckled, before she pulled his head back. "You good to go, baby?"

"Oh yeah," Elijah nodded, as he pulled his arms out from underneath her- not before rubbing the knuckles of his thumbs against the strap that ran between her legs. The slight friction of the motion was enough to have her shuddering at the rocking sensation. "You have got to be ready to explode by this point, though."

"I'm holding out until I'm through with you," she insisted, finding herself lightly grinding back against his thumbs despite such. Those tight knots of heat inside of her had yet to let up, and she swore she could feel the wetness of her own arousal on the insides of her thighs now- slightly making them stick to her jeans. She moved off of him once more, and lightly rubbed her hand against his abdomen- teasing the thickness of his happy trail. "Roll over for the Overboss, Nuka-Girl."

Elijah grinned and bit his lip before he did as she ordered- rolling onto his stomach, before he shifted himself up onto his forearms and knees.

She grabbed him by the hair and lifted his head enough for her to seal one more kiss, before she moved to situate herself behind him. Her hands rubbed at his backside, hiking the thin skirt up around his hips before she pulled his hips back closer to her.

Her fingers rubbed at his hole once more, fingering and lightly stretching him a few more times just in case. She listened to his subtle moaning at the actions, before she leaned down and used her tongue on him once again- freeing her hands to retrieve the spare condom from her pocket. Tearing it open, she slipped it over the dildo and used the lube once more to oil it up.

He was almost trembling against her as she licked long and slow against him, using some of her spit to lubricate him.

Pulling back, she shifted forward onto her knees and moved the tip of the dildo against him- prodding and gently pushing it against him.

"You ready?"

"Y-yeah."

"Is that a confident answer-" she started.

"Luka-"

If he wanted to drop her name into this little role-play, then he was definitely confident in his answer.

She kept one hand around his hip, and used the other to steady the strap-on as she pushed the tip against him once more, before she slowly lead it in with her hips. She watched as his entire body seemed to shiver with the penetration- watching as his fingers immediately curled into the sheets in response.

She moved slow at first, letting him take in just the tip, before she gradually worked her way up to a few more inches. From there, she shallowly thrusted, back and forth, working him up to the given length, before she began to add a little more each time. She listened to the soft groans that escaped Elijah as she held onto his hips with both hands now, and used her own as the driving force against him.

Rolling her hips with each careful thrust, she watched as he shifted his knees further apart and allowed his hips to drop slightly- making it easier for her to enter him.

"You feeling good?" Luka whispered as she felt her fingers curl against his lower back.

"I- I'm good," he stammered out in answer; his hips lightly rocking back against the toy that had yet to completely fill him. "It feels good."

The near airy answer was enough to convince her of such.

Luka gave him a few more thrusts to get used to as she let him work himself up to the full length of the dildo- drawing back whenever she caught what might've been a painful groan on his lips. Each time he only urged her to continue though; he pressed himself back against her, riding his hips against the firm toy. She enjoyed the sight of it sliding in and out of him, before she shifted her weight onto her knees and pushed froward- eventually bottoming out inside of him.

Elijah gave a sharp gasp in response as his body jerked slightly at the final thrust- only for him to arch and curl to every following movement.

She gave a subtle moan herself, feeling the friction from the strap between her legs starting to rub through her jeans. She tried to focus on the act between them, on the silicon dildo that slid its way in and out of him- working out a rhythm for the both of them. Part of her wanted something slow to start off with, especially since she had been truthful about her plans to keep him here for however long he could manage.

After back-to-back climaxes, it would take him some time to work back up to a third one- and she would use it to hold him over for as long as she needed to.

Elijah's fingers clung tight to the bedsheets now, gripping them by the handful, as he tucked his head down against his forearms; his body rocking in perfect time with her hips. When he eased his shoulders down, sliding his forearms slightly forward to ease the pressure off of them, he formed the near perfect slope with his back. And Luka showed appreciation by pressing her hands against the small of his back, before she slowly slid them down along the curve of his spine- leaning her weight forward and giving more power to her slow thrusts.

His muscles tightened and flexed underneath her palms as he groaned softly in response to her.

"What do you think about the Overboss now?" Luka teased, slow and quiet under her breath.

"That she's got- hrmph- Nuka-World in g-good hands," Elijah breathed, pressing and rolling his hips back against hers. "Ah-h, fuck me-"

Luka found herself having to slow down some to ease the near ache in her belly and loins; the subtle curses that stammered through his heavy breaths always got to her the most. Although the pressure of his hips grinding back against her own wasn't helping either.

"Does the Overboss have Nuka-Girl in good hands as well?" she pressed, trying to bite back through her own stammers.

"Y-yes..."

She grinned at his near breathless answer, before she leaned forward once more and slid her hands down to his shoulders- pushing them down into the mattress. One hand moved to pull his hair out of its normal bun, letting it loose all around him, before she grabbed a handful of it at once. Getting him into proper position, she moved herself on top of him, and used the tangled fingers in his hair to press his face against the sheets.

With her hips nearly right above his own, she utilized her weight to give more to her thrusts- hearing him grunt and gasp between each one as he squirmed underneath her.

She heard the first half-masked cry as she brushed his prostate once more.

"That's right, baby," Luka whispered, as she tucked her head against the back of his neck. She shifted her legs around him, before she hooked her shins over the back of his knees, pinning them down and steadying him underneath her. Allowing herself to sink deeper, allowing him to feel every inch of her inside of him. "I want you to scream for me- I want all of Nuka-World to hear you."

With the opened, panorama view of the Fizztop Grille, she wouldn't be surprise if the Raiders down below could hear everything.

And she wished they could- she wanted them to.

Elijah moaned and pushed his arms forward as he slowly sank his body into the bed beneath her.

And it didn't take long for him to fulfill her order- for him to gradually get louder with each and every thrust that was angled perfectly inside of him. She let her teeth graze the back of his neck, the curve of his shoulder, feeling the way he squirmed and kicked slightly at the touches; she knew full well that those were his hot spots, and used them against him in the worst way possible.

She leaned in and bit the shell of his ear, tugging it lightly between her teeth, before she pulled on his lobe next.

"O-Overboss!"

Luka moved the hand from his shoulder, and wrapped it around to his chest- feeling the heaviness behind each breath, feeling the slight spasm of every muffled scream. Fingers pushed underneath the sticking midriff top, and tugged it up and over his chest; his skin was hot to the touch and still a little damp from her act of water revenge from before.

Fingers raked against his skin, against the dip of his cleavage, feeling the way his body rocked with every one of her thrusts behind him.

She moved to tease one of his nipples once more, and heard him bite back a startled whine at the action.

"Just like that, baby," Luka spoke, pressing her knees against his own almost, and hooking her ankles over his- keeping a firmer hold on his trembling legs.

Elijah clawed and gripped at the bedding, pulling the sheets off from the corners of the dirty mattress.

Luka pulled back and moved her hand to the back of his hips- pushing down on them until he was flat against the bed. Unhooking her legs, she straddled them over his thighs and moved up onto her palms, which she placed against his lower back. Focusing her weight in her knees, she began thrusting down on him- catching the way his hips nearly bounced with every downward motion.

She could feel the mattress moving underneath them, rocking against its makeshift frame.

"Ah-h!"

The sounds springing from his throat were heavenly to hear as she let herself get lost in the rhythm.

As she felt the easy way he took her again and again, sliding her way in and out of him.

One hand moved to cup firm underneath his chin, before Luka pulled his head back- hearing the long, gasping pants that escaped him through parted lips and a slack jaw. She buckled her hips down and slammed into him, hearing him grunt in response as his body shifted with the heavy motion, as fingers clung for traction against the sheets. She let herself savor how deep she was in him, let herself savor how he gasped and visibly trembled against her, before she pulled back, and out of him completely.

Leaning down, Luka kissed at the back of his neck as one hand guided the tip of the toy down against his perineum- rubbing the wide, silicon tip against the flat skin. Elijah shivered at the contact, fingers slightly loosening their white-knuckled grip, before she pressed it against the back of his testicles. Slowly pushing and dragging the tip over them, she rubbed the dildo, lightly thrusting it, against the base of his cock- now hard and discolored.

"P-please," Elijah stammered, near muffled against the bedding, as he pressed his hips up to her. "Put it back in."

"I will," Luka assured, kissing at the back of his neck once more, before she slowly made her way down to the dip of his shoulder-blades. "Just one more thing," she whispered, as she pulled back and moved to lie down next to him instead. She felt the mattress shift at her dropped weight, and watched as Elijah remained where he was- shoulders shaking as he tried to recover.

Placing one hand on his far hip, she carefully rolled him back towards her and felt the way his ass nestled itself against her hips. She hooked one arm underneath his right thigh, and carefully pulled it back until she felt him tuck his ankle against her own thigh- finding a little amount of leverage to use to rub himself against the dildo pressed between his legs.

"Do you want me to take this off?" she asked, as she curled her fingers against the leather cuff of the thigh-high boot.

The question seemed to be enough to spark a sense of clarity in him as Elijah took a few long breaths to calm himself- or at least to find his voice. "Y-yeah, please," he nodded, swallowing hard and taking a few more heavy gulps of air. "It's starting to pinch a little."

Luka carefully wrestled the fitted boot off of him, doing so with some struggle in their current position, before she tossed it off to the side. She grazed her fingers up and down his exposed thigh, before she let them massage the skin above his prosthetic- already knowing well that they might've broken a few self-care rules for it. "You want to take this off too?"

"As long as you don't lose your boner over it," he teased.

She snorted before she let it break out into a quiet laugh as her fingers peeled off the fitted sleeve on his thigh and rolled it down towards his knee- slipping it over the outer prosthetic socket. Sitting up slightly, just enough to free her other arm, she kept one hand firm just above his knee, before she pushed down on the prosthetic. She heard the slight pop of it releasing, and heard Elijah grunt slightly at the effort needed to do so.

She carefully removed the prosthetic and the inner liner, before she set both of them off to the side of the bed.

"Does that feel better?" Luka asked, as she moved to hook her arm back under his thigh, before she pulled it back over her own. Her hand slid down to curl underneath his knee, squeezing it lightly and watching as he squirmed in response.

"Yeah- just remind me to clean it extra well later," he replied. "The last thing I need to do is get an infection at Nuka-World."

She chuckled before she carefully angled his hips over hers once more, and reached one hand down between them. Her fingers playfully brushed his erect cock, teasing him, before she grabbed at the dildo resting just underneath it. Pulling it back, she aligned it with him once more before she pushed just the tip of it into him- hearing the long draw of breath he pulled in with the motion.

Moving her hand to the front of his hips, she pushed down on them and pulled him back onto the toy- making him to take it all at once.

Pressing the base firmly against him, she slowly began rocking it back and forth once more- holding his legs open and allowing him to feel the light bounce of his hips with each upward thrust.

"There we go," Luka whispered into the shell of Elijah's ear as she moved her free hand to cradle his head towards her, giving herself the opportunity to see the half-lidded expression on his face. "Just like that, right?"

"Hmm-"

Luka watched him close his eyes as he fell into her rhythm- slower, and less hectic than the one before.

"You're being so good for me right now," she continue, hearing him grunt between every other thrust. "I'll have to think of a way to reward you later." She pulled his thigh further back, slightly angling him differently as she turned her hips with the following thrusts. "Just a little longer now, sweetheart. The Overboss is gonna make you feel real good soon enough."

Elijah shivered at her words, but continued to ride himself against her. "Kiss me."

She offered a brief grin at the two simple words.

"Is that all you want?" Luka questioned, watching as he nodded in response. "Come here-" Pulling him towards her, she brought her lips to his and felt the way they nearly fell apart at her touch. He was eager, and open to her tongue as she swept it into his mouth- openly kissing him as fingers curled into his mess of hair. She heard him moan softly against her, felt the distracted stumble of his tongue against her own.

Her fingers curled into his thigh before they slid lower towards the soft junction of it now- pressing into the folds of skin and feeling his hips push against her at the touch.

"When I count to three, I want you to cum for me," she whispered between tongues as teeth barely scraped against one another. "Not a second sooner or later, is that understood?"

A shortened whine escaped him as she broke rhythm just long enough to thrust hard and long into him, gaining his attention and driving her point home. "Y-yes, Overboss."

"Good," she replied, resuming her rhythm as she continued to kiss and nibble at his lips. She could feel Elijah near trembling in her grasp as he waited for her countdown, having to starve off the painful throbbing of his cock, which bounced in time against his abdomen. "One..."

He bit against her lip, nibbling and suckling on it as a distraction.

Her fingers pulled his head back just enough to break the connection, before she moved to bite lightly against his jaw- pinching the loose skin between her teeth. He grunted at the motion as she slowly bit her way down to his chin, before she yanked him back to her lips.

"Two..."

Luka held him off a little longer this time as she focused on thrusting harder into him, feeling his body bouncing in rhythm against her. Hearing the more pronounced grunts and whines that escaped through near clenched teeth- desperate for the release she had so easily given to him before.

Fingers moved from the junction of his thigh and brushed his cock, feeling it twitch against her touch. She pinched lightly at the obvious vein that curled up the side of it, feeling the way it protruded underneath his skin. She heard Elijah stammer out curses as he tried to retrain himself- tried to ignore the way her fingers danced against his cock- tempting him to break before the final number.

But he held off, even as her fingers wrapped around him.

_"Three."_

The word was just barely off of her lips before he came at her command.

A stammered, tired, but satisfied, cry escaping him with it.

Luka moved her fingers against his cock, pumping him throughout the orgasm, and feeling the mess of cum that rolled down on her fingers. She continued to thrust into him throughout, moving everything in matching patterns, and riding him out for as long as she could- intensifying the heated feeling.

She slowed down when Elijah finally fell still- a heavy tremor shaking every limb of his body.

"There we go," she whispered, giving him one more hefty stroke before she moved her hand down between his legs- carefully removing the toy from his body. She took note of the long, quiet groan that escaped him in response, and couldn't help but to feel a proud sense of accomplishment with it. She carefully rolled him onto his left side, allowing him to recompose himself, before she reached over and un-cuffed him once more.

He was near limp against the bed again- his entire body heaving with the hefty gasps that shook in his lungs.

Luka seated herself up just enough to reach one arm over him, before she half-leaned against his back. She looked down to his slightly curled position, watching as one hand moved to rub at his right thigh- rubbing against the red impression of her grip against his knee.

"How was that for some Nuka-World treatment?" Luka softly teased.

Hands had moved to wipe the sweat from his face as he was red-faced and panting from overexertion.

"I love you," Elijah muttered out, as hands moved to cup his face, before he rolled onto his back. Pushing his hair from his face, he kept his eyes closed and focused on his breathing; his skin red and ladened with sweat as it rolled off as droplets across his body.

Luka leaned down and kissed him once more, feeling the heat of his temple on her lips now. "Don't ever underestimate me," she replied- garnering a soft laugh from him, before she felt the way he turned enough to catch her by the lips. Fingers brushed against her body, before one arm moved to wrap around her waist, and drag her down to him.

"Come on," Elijah started, fingers toying with the barely attached strap of her harness. "You have seriously made me cum three times now, and I haven't so much as touched you once this entire time."

"That eager to please, huh?"

"I gotta earn my place around here somehow, right?"


End file.
